


Killing Me Suitly

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki likes being spoiled, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Tony had been in a state of both awe and arousal since Loki had first come out of that dressing room, and it was starting to get a tiny bit too much.Tony wassuffering.





	Killing Me Suitly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Here you go, Sesil! Suits!! And I hope you don't mind me using your pun as the title.
> 
> Enjoy!

This hadn't been Tony's best idea. But he also hadn't ever had a better idea. This was one of those situations where you think _fuckfuckfuckfuckfUCK_ , while simultaneously having the best time of your life.

Tony shifted in his chair, crossing his legs. He resisted the urge to open a few buttons of his shirt; it _was_ getting rather hot in here.

"What do you think?"

Tony had to yank his eyes away from his lover's ass and, by the way Loki was looking at him, he was aware that he was being ogled. And he was also smug about it, naturally.

"Uh," Tony said, eloquently. "Yeah. Yeah, the pants are good."

"Yes, you already said," Loki replied, sounding like he was having fun. He turned back to the mirror and absentmindedly ran his fingers over his chest, which was certainly _not_ accidental. "I haven't actually changed into new ones, you know. I was inquiring about this."

"Oh. Right."

 _Damn_ , but those pants were good. Black, of course; Loki adored black. And Tony adored seeing Loki in black. They already fitted rather well, which was the reason Tony kept being distracted by Loki's ass, but they were a tiny bit too short. Alan - who had been Tony's tailor for years - had said that Loki was "one of the tallest gentlemen he'd ever had the pleasure to clothe". They had also quickly found that Loki could wear whatever the fuck he wanted, he'd look amazing in anything.

He himself didn't seem all too sure about the waistcoat he was wearing, though. It was black and looked, as far as Tony was concerned, absolutely stunning.

Which was why he said, "Looks awesome, Lokes."

Loki hummed pensively. "I'm not sure. Perhaps -" He turned to Alan, who was standing a few steps to the side, some clothes thrown over his arm. "I already have an all black one, at home," Loki told him. "Do you have something green, maybe?"

Tony snorted, but Loki ignored him. Alan commented that with a smile he didn't quite manage to stifle.

"Of course, sir," he said, then excused himself to gather even more clothes.

They had been here for two hours already. By now Tony was about eighty-four percent sure that Loki was just doing this to tease him.

"You really look absolutely gorgeous, you know," Tony said, catching Loki's eyes in the mirror. "You should take this one - can't ever do anything wrong with black, and you've got the white shirt beneath it, anyway. Oh, and you should take the grey one you tried on earlier, too."

Loki raised a brow. His tone was perfectly innocent when he asked, "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm totally fine."

"Of course you are," Loki said cheerfully.

Tony glared at him, but Loki ignored that, too. He was good at ignoring things when it suited him. Before Tony could say something - or whine a little, maybe - Alan returned. He'd brought some new items that quickly joined everything else Loki had tried on the hanging rail.

"There we go," the tailor said, showing Loki two new waistcoats. "Something like this, maybe?"

"Oh, yes." Loki reached out and touched one of the pieces; a black one with embroideries that were so deeply green that they were barely visible. "This is lovely." He glanced at the other one only briefly. "That's _too_ green, I think."

"Good choice," Alan praised and hung the discarded waistcoat on the rail. Next, he procured a jacket with similar green patterns on the lapels. "This matches. You could also wear an all black jacket, of course."

"I'd like to try this one, first," Loki decided, and off they went again.

Loki took the new suit on in a dressing room, and when he stepped out Alan was immediately all over him, tugging everything into its right place. He complimented Loki, too, but Loki seemed to barely notice it. He was too busy grinning at Tony through the mirror.

Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah. This one's - ah. This one's perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" Loki agreed, smiling at his reflection.

It really was. It was a little bit too fancy for Tony's taste, but of course Loki could pull that off. The green matched his eyes, and everything, from the pants to the shirt beneath the vest, called attention to his lithe figure in the best of ways.

See, Loki was always hot. The fact that Tony was head over heels in love with him might play into that a little, but he thought that everyone with eyes could agree that Loki was drop-dead gorgeous. It wasn't only the way he looked, even though that alone was already enough; it was also the way he just _fitted_ into that body of his. A whole lot of charisma, a touch of arrogance, and that _smile_ alone - really, how was Tony supposed to not absolutely lose his mind over this?

And these clothes - Loki was made for them, it was as simple as that. Or maybe they were made for Loki. Anyway, Tony had been in a state of both awe and arousal since Loki had first come out of that dressing room, and it was starting to get a tiny bit too much. Tony was _suffering._

"It's perfect," he said again.

His voice _might_ have been a little rough but he did manage to leer back at Loki. It was satisfying that _he_ had a certain effect on _Loki_ , too - judging by the look that flickered up in those green eyes, Tony wasn't the only one who found this whole thing more exciting than a simple suit fitting should be.

"I think this is missing a tie," Loki told Alan.

The tailor nodded and ran off to fetch one - or a few, really. Loki chose one that matched the green of the embroideries, and together with new and shiny black shoes, the look was complete.

Loki ran a hand through his hair - also not accidental - and made an appreciative sound. "Yes, I rather like this. Anthony?"

"It's yours, babe," Tony said at once.

"And those from earlier?"

"Everything you want."

Loki grinned; that was obviously what he'd wanted to hear. He turned back to Alan and listed everything he wanted, which was three complete suits, a few more dress shirts, some ties - and a bowtie for the goddamn _tuxedo_ , god, Tony wasn't going to survive seeing Loki in any of this - and matching pairs of shoes.

Understandably, Alan was beaming when Loki was done. These clothes were worth a small fortune, after all, especially because he would alter them all to match Loki's particular measurements.

The latter meant two things - first, all these suits would fit Loki like a second skin, which would quite possibly drive Tony insane. Then, Alan needed to take Loki's measurements first of all.And _that_ meant that Tony spent far too many minutes watching as Loki stood there with his arms spread and turned and moved in that suit of his.

When Alan was done, Tony was _very_ ready to leave.

Or to stay a little longer and get up to some… things.

The second Loki disappeared into the dressing room to change, Tony jumped up. "Ten minutes," he said to Alan, grinning.

"My next customer will be here in twenty," Alan said, already turning to leave this part of his shop.

"Right, got it."

Apparently, when one spent a small fortune like that, it was also okay to do things like this. Tony and Alan were also friends, though, and the tailor knew him rather well by now.

Tony slipped after Loki into the dressing room and quickly closed the curtain behind him. Loki, who had already taken off his shoes and was just loosening his tie, looked at him with a perfect mask of innocence on his face.

"Anthony? What's -"

"Oh, shut up," Tony said, and kissed him.

Loki drew in a sharp breath, but he willingly let himself be slammed against the wall of the narrow dressing room. He also kissed back, immediately and with vigor, moaning softly when Tony took hold of that goddamn tie to pull Loki closer.

"Fucking _tease_ ," Tony gasped when they pulled apart, running his hand that wasn't holding the tie over Loki's chest. Oh, that fabric felt _good_ under his fingertips. "I swear you tried on at least _half_ of all that stuff just to drive me insane."

"Well," Loki said, his eyes already dark. "You can hardly blame me for that, not when you are so _easily_ affected."

Tony glared at him, but before he could come up with a retort Loki was already kissing him again, his mouth hot and demanding. His hands dug into Tony's sides, but that was all he did, all he touched - he let _Tony_ do the touching, and Tony touched a lot. He touched every part of Loki he could reach, every patch of fabric and the tiniest wrinkle. Felt the warmth that seeped through the clothes, the heavy breaths when he loosened the tie enough to open the first buttons of Loki's shirt, the curve of Loki's ass in these goddamn _pants_ -

"You're too fucking gorgeous," Tony accused when he stopped kissing Loki to mouth at his neck instead. "You shouldn't even be _allowed_ to wear suits, really."

"Oh?" Loki's breath hitched; Tony could hear his smile. "You may undress me, then."

"How generous."

Tony bit down on Loki's neck, which immediately got him the reaction he'd wanted - a strangled moan, Loki arching into his touch. Tony ran his hands down Loki's chest, shoving the jacket to the side, then pulled at the shirt and the waistcoat until they were out of his way, too.

"No," he said lowly, looking up at Loki again, their faces almost too close - not close enough - to each other. "No, I think I want to have you like this. Exactly like this. Dressed in the fanciest clothes and a total mess; _this_ is perfect."

"I'm not quite a mess yet," Loki said, still grinning. His hands found their way to Tony's shoulders.

"I'll change that soon enough."

Tony let his fingers dance over the bulge in Loki's pants, not quite touching yet, and watched as Loki bit his lips, hips already bucking forward. Tony moaned at the sight and leaned in to kiss Loki again, nibbling at his lower lip.

"You're already desperate, aren't you?" he breathed against Loki's lips, then. "Three fucking hours, getting me all hot and bothered - and suddenly I'm not the only one who's _easily affected_ , huh?"

He opened Loki's fly and pulled his pants down, maybe a little roughly, _definitely_ just like Loki wanted, judging by his gasp that somehow turned into a low groan when Tiny slipped his hand into his pants.

"You love this," Tony said, burying his free hand in Loki's hair. "Everything about this. Love being spoiled, love being _wanted_ -"

He wrapped his hand around Loki's already hard cock and started stroking in earnest, giving a moan himself when Loki grasped Tony's shoulders tighter.

" _Oh_ \- fuck, Tony -"

Ah, yes. Tony loved it when _Anthony_ became a too long word to say.

"Yes, that's right," he said - panted, really - and pressed open mouthed kisses to Loki's jaw, nibbling at flushed skin. "Just like that. You're _perfect,_ love. I'll buy you the whole fucking store if you want."

Loki laughed and at the same time keened, bucking into Tony's fist. He was already chasing his pleasure, and that was more than fine, really; Tony hadn't meant this to take more than ten minutes, after all.

"A _mess_ ," he whispered into Loki's ear, satisfied, just seconds before Loki came.

Tony continued kissing Loki's jaw, then, softer now. He let Loki catch his breath and smiled when they eventually looked at each other. Loki's eyes were still a bit unfocused, but he managed a crooked grin.

"We still have a few minutes," Loki said, "don't we?"

"Oh - we don't have to, Lo, it's fine. This was for you. Let's just -"

Loki cut him off by flipping them so that Tony was the one pinned against the wall. Loki's quick fingers were already opening Tony's belt.

"Then I am going to take _this_ ," he murmured against Tony's lips as he took him in hand, "for me, too."

Tony moaned and grasped Loki's lapels, searching for something to hold onto. Loki gave an appreciative hum and kissed him, tongue sliding against Tony's own far too fucking slowly. Tony's hips were already moving without him having any control over it. Loki whispered filthy things into his ear, like he did best, promises of letting Tony fuck him in one of his new suits and of fucking Tony in one of them. Both images were too much to bear, and it didn't take long at all until Tony came all over Loki's hand.

Loki sighed contently and kissed him again, then nuzzled his cheek while Tony tried to remember how thinking worked. Tony felt a brief and warm tingle of Loki's magic, and guessed that Alan would be grateful that they hadn't made a mess of the clothes.

"I love you," Loki said softly, and Tony smiled.

"I love you, too."

"And thank you. The suits are lovely, aren't they?"

Tony laughed. "They'll be even better when they all fit you properly."

Loki nodded, seeming entirely pleased with himself and the world. It was a good look on him.

 


End file.
